Flippy x Flaky (Fan Song)
This article is about the fan song. You may be thinking about the poem. 'Flippy x Flaky '''is an extremely sarcastic fan song made by the musician known as Dash-N, and in no way supports the shipping itself. It is the final track on his HTF-themed album, ''Happy Tree Friends: Musical Mayhem. The song is told from the point of Flippy himself, who tries to explain why Flaky and him are a couple with arguments that seem valid at first, but are then refuted. The chorus is probably the most sarcastic of the whole song, starting out with the line "Flaky and I were meant to be, it is so very clear, can't you see?" It also references some of the disturbing fan art that some fans draw where Flippy is clearly violating Flaky, and he's laughing and enjoying it when she clearly is not. It goes on to say that it's not a big fuss, as it's all in fun! It also makes fun of the seriousness of some of the fans by saying "and fans who don't support us are dumb". The chorus, as being told from the point of Flippy, ends with the sarcastic line, "it's canon and clear for all to see that I am so in love with Flaky." The song also takes shots at the more serious fans of the shipping who bother people who DO NOT support FxF. These kinds of fans have been known to call others not real fans of the show for not supporting Flippy x Flaky, and say that Flippy should not be shipped with any other character, because he belongs with Flaky. These fans have been known to bother other fans to an incredible amount, up to cyberbullying-levels, and all because they don't like that they don't support the Flippy x Flaky shipping. One line in particular attacks fans who spam well-known people who make HTF content to make Flippy x Flaky fan videos. In this song, the direct reference is to Snowers, also known as Nemao, who made a Flippy x Flaky video, all because he was spammed by so many FxF shippers to do so. He has stated on multiple occasions that he does not like this shipping. The lyrics to this song can be found here: https://genius.com/Dash-n-flippy-x-flaky-lyrics Some points the song brings up are: -In Double Whammy Part 1, Flaky's scream snapped Flippy back. A lot of fans think this is because he loves her, and her voice can bring him back to normal. HOWEVER, what they seem to have forgotten is that in that SAME episode, two explosions and water getting splashed on him brought him back. This seems to imply that startling things could bring him back in the episode, which Flaky's scream was- he did not see her until after she had screamed. The first verse ends by saying that Flaky had screamed in other episodes, and he killed her anyways but to "ignore that fact, that doesn't count, okay?" -In Party Animal, a lot of fans seem to think that Flaky planned Flippy's birthday. However, there is actually no canon evidence of this. All Flaky did was bake Flippy's cake, and watch for him at the window- that's it. There is nothing about her planning his whole party. If they had payed attention, they would realize it was almost certainly something that all the friends planned together, but "fuck what the other guys did, she did all the planning!" -In Without A Hitch, Flippy tries to save Flaky after her car crashes. Out of love, right? Well, fans who actually pay attention to Flippy's personality should know that he's a nice guy and would most likely try to help any character. It also states how Flaky stabbed him in the eye because of her developed phobia of him, but they "love each other, so that's alright!" -In one episode, the friends are stranded on an island and try to use a raft to escape, which Flaky pops by accident, causing Flippy get mad enough (and possibly the other characters as well) to kill her. Nevertheless, in the very next scene, he is shown burying Flaky's dead body- the ONLY body he doesn't bury with a shred of remorse. The song also points out how he ''wasn't even flipped out ''as he did this, he was just mad. The third verse ends with, "see it all makes sense, we love each other to the end, but when you're mad, it's okay to murder your girlfriend!" Category:Music Videos